The present invention relates to a temperature sensor circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit including the temperature sensor circuit, and a method of adjusting the temperature sensor circuit.
A display control circuit for a display device using an electro-optical element must control the display taking temperature dependence of the electro-optical element into consideration. In the case where a liquid crystal is used as the electro-optical element, transmittance of the liquid crystal differs depending on the ambient temperature even at the same applied voltage. Therefore, the display control circuit must apply a voltage corresponding to the ambient temperature to the electro-optical element by performing temperature compensation.